trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
The House of Scarecrows
Chapter 1 We pulled up on the long dirt driveway. The car was surrounded by cornfields. The corn were practically hitting the car as we got closer to the house. "You think you can handle your uncle for a whole week?" asked my Dad. My Dad is going on a week long business trip, and he doesn't want me staying home by myself, so I have to stay at my Uncle Willy's place for the time being. "Yeah, Dad. A week of staring at corn and scarecrows." I answered sarcastically. My Uncle is a crops guy. He grows and takes care of cornfields. His huge house is surrounded by one insanely large cornfield... filled to the brim with scarecrows. Uncle Willy wants his corn to be perfect, so he hopes the creepy looking scarecrows will keep wildlife away from the corn. He also has his own successful corn brand, which is why his house is so big. He doesn't like being called rich though. We pulled up towards the house, and I got out of the car. I could see Uncle Willy in the cornfield on his tractor waving at us. "Uncle Willy is doing some crop work with his tractor right now. Just walk in and wait in the kitchen and wait for him." my Dad told me. I nodded, and said goodbye to my Dad as he drove off into the thick corn brush. I walked up the concrete steps, and opened the front door. The front door leads o the kitchen for some reason. I took a seat in the kitchen, and waited. And waited. Uncle Willy was still doing tractor work, as I could here it in the far distance. This house is pretty big, so I might as well do some snooping around. Near the front door were some steps leading downwards. I climbed down the stairs, and I was in a hallway with multiple doors. I walked up the hallway, and discovered it also lead to the right. I walked down it, and saw a windows for a room. I took a peak through the window and saw a lot of scarecrows attached to these poles. As I turned the doorknob to the room, something grabbed my shoulder. It was a scarecrow. Chapter 2 I turned around, and was relived that it was just Uncle Willy, and not a scarecrow. "Stay out of that room!" Uncle Willy raised his voice to me. I gave him a weird look. "Oh, sorry. Let's start over." he announced embarrassed. "Hey, Marg, how have you been?" Uncle Willy asked happily. "...um, fine I guess?" I answered still confused about his reaction of me going in the room. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot there. I just don't want people going in that room all willy-nilly without permission" Willy explained. "Oh, I see." I simply. "Well, since you seem to be curious about the room, how about I show you around?" Willy asked, scratching his beard. "Yeah, sounds good." I simply answered. We walked in the scarecrow infested room. "Why do you have these in here?" I asked Uncle Willy. "You see, Marg, scarecrows mean a lot to me. If it weren't for them, my crops would be destroyed!" he explained. "Okay, but why have them in here and not outside?" I asked confused. "I don't have enough room to keep them outside, so I keep them in here. They're my friends. They're my family." he explained once more. I just gave him an awkward stare. Is my uncle insane? After that, he followed me out of the room. "Oh, Willy, what's that table against the wall in the room for?" I asked curiously. "Oh, that. I fix-up damaged scarecrows on that table." he explained. I nodded. "But again; do not go in this room without my permission. Ever." warned my uncle while giving me a serious stare. "Okay, I won't" I replied confused. Why am I not allowed in there? Could he be hiding something? If so, I must find out why. Next time he goes cropping, I'll sneak in the room. Chapter 3 The next day, Uncle Willy woke me up at 8 in the morning. Ugh, I'm not used to getting up this early in the summer. I made myself some breakfast (corn cereal), and sat in the living to watch TV. I put the spoon to my opened mouth, ready to eat, until Willy walked in the room and shut off the TV. I put the spoon down. "No TV!" he said sternly. I moved my head back a little raising an eyebrow. "You will be coming outside with me to get some of that nice morning fresh air." he demanded. I have to get up early in the morning, and I'm not allowed to have fun either? Dad, why didn't you take me with you? I threw on some new clothes, and went outside. It was so bright. The sun was really close, and beaming on me intently. How can this day get worse? "Marg, you are not allowed back in the house unless its for a bathroom break. If you need to go, just let me know and I'll unlock the front door for you." Willy warned. I honestly feel like a slave. I sat there for about an hour watching Willy mow the crops with his tractor. It's so boring. I just really want to see what he's hiding in that scarecrow room. I yelled to Willy far out on his tractor that I needed to use the bathroom (I didn't). He some how heard me, and jumped off his tractor. He unlocked the front door and told me to "make it quick". I walked inside, and heard the door shut from behind, followed by the engine of the tractor starting. Now's my chance! I headed down the stares, and I was now on the "basement" floor" I saw the scarecrow room. One twist on the knob, and I get to find out what he's hiding in this room! I twisted and turned the knob. It was locked. Ugh, I should have known. I peaked through the glass next to the door. Yep, there were still scarecrows in there. Then, I heard his voice. "What are you doing down here!?" Uncle Willy screamed. "I uh, uh - was looking for the bathroom." I explained scared. "What? I showed you where the bathroom was yesterday, it's up stares. What are you doing down here?" Willy demanded an answer. I just looked at him scared not knowing what to say. Willy broke the science. "...you weren't trying to get in that room, were you?" he asked me staring at me with a low voice and a viscous look. I didn't respond. He lead me up the stares, slammed the door, and locked it. "OFF. LIMITS!" he exclaimed loudly. "Do I make myself clear?" Uncle Willy continued looking me dead in the eyes. I nodded furiously. "...good." he said as he squinted his eyes at me, and walked off back outside. Okay, now my curiosity has peaked. He really doesn't want me going in that room for some reason. "Get back out here!" Willy screamed from outside. Ugh, now he wants me to go back outside. I've never felt so miserable before. Chapter 4 I laid down in a lawn chair outside in the burning hot sun with sunglasses on. Pretty boring. THUD! I heard something loud land next to me. I sat up, and saw a baseball on the ground next to my chair. "Who's is this?" I asked myself. "Ah, sorry about that." a kid with a backwards cap said while walking towards me. I forgot Uncle Willy had neighbors. "My name's Clarvin." he introduced. "My name's Marg, I'm being forced to stay here at my Uncle's." I explained. "I see that. He's kind of stern." Clarvin said while gently tossing the baseball back and forth in his hands. "I know right? He won't let me go in this room full of scarecrows for some reason." I explained. "Room of scarecrows? Can I see it? It sounds cool." Clarvin asked. "Can't. I'm not allowed to go in there." I explained once more. "Come on, please?" Clarvin begged. Should I really say yes? No, Uncle Willy will kill me! "Yes." I answered. Well, that just came out. We headed to the front door, and that's when I stopped. "Actually, I don't think its a good idea. He got really mad at me the last time I went in there... which was a few minutes ago." I warned Clarvin. "Oh come on. It's just a quick peak." Clarvin demanded. He opened the front door without consent, and walked in. I don't even know this kid, and he just walks right in my Uncle's house? I'm not a fan of him so far. "Clarvin, stop!" I called. "So where's the scarecrow room at?" he asked while observing the room. I took a brief pause. "Wait... I thought he locked the door. How did you unlock it?" I asked baffled. He pulled a key out of his pocket. "It's a key for in case of emergence. Don't worry, your Uncle approved." he explained. This random kid can have a key to the house, but I can't? I cannot believe this! I lead Clarvin to the basement door. He unlocked it with the key, and it opened. We walked down the steps carefully. "Why would your Uncle have a room full of scarecrow? Seems kinda fishy to me." Clarvin announced. "There it is." I pointed. Clarvin charged to the door that lead to the scarecrow room. "Man, I cannot wait to see what is in here!" he exclaimed while turning the key in the keyhole. "I SAID TO STAY OUT!" a booming voice came from the stair well. I swallowed hard. This isn't going to end well. Uncle Willy stomped his way towards me and Clarvin. His face was blazing read, with a stern look on his face. Clarvin and I were frozen. Uncle Willy huffed and puffed, and yanked the key out of Clarvin's hand. "Where... did you get this?" Uncle Willy questioned while giving a deadly stare with his piercing blue eyes. Clarvin couldn't even utter a word. He was literally in shock. "You took this from under the door mat didn't you?" Uncle Willy questioned Clarvin angrily. There was a long pause. Silence from everyone in the room. "Get out of my house, and never come back!" Uncle Willy screamed at Clarvin. A tear rolled down Clarvin's cheek. Uncle Willy did a hand motion signaling him to leave. Clarvin stepped out of the basement, and left the house. I was still speechless. "Now you... You go to your room right now, and stay there until I'm done outside. Understood?" Uncle Willy demanded. I nodded my head, and ran up to my room upstairs. Uncle Willy followed me to my room, and locked the door. I can't believe this. I have no words to describe how terrible this day has been. Chapter 5 The sun was setting, and I was still locked in my room. This is literally the worst day ever. I heard door open and close from downstairs. Then I heard loud stomping coming closer. The door knob twisted and turned, and the door flew open. I sat there on the bed spooked. It was Uncle Willy. "Come on, kid, pizza's downstairs." he told me. I went downstairs, and had pizza with Uncle Willy. The pizza was delicious, and he was surprisingly nice. He took a sip of his Diet Coke, and then looked at his wrist watch. "Well you ya look at the time. It's time for me to get to bed!" he announced. "But it's only 9 o' clock..." I stated. "Yep. That's late for me. You're going to bed too." Willy said. "What? That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "How's it not? You don't need to be up when I'm in bed. Period." Willy stated. I rolled my eyes, and we went upstairs to our respective rooms. I had a tough time sleeping. I'm not used to going to be this early. I tossed and turned for about an hour. I'm not even tired. Maybe I should do some snooping exploring around the house. Before I could even think about getting out of bed, I heard my door creak open. "Uncle Willy?" I thought to myself. I turned over and saw there was no one there. It was probably just the wind. I got up to shut the door, and laid back in bed debating on where or not I should do some exploring. I was staring at the ceiling, thinking. Until I heard this... clanking noise. I sat up and looked around the room. I noticed that the door was creaked open again. I went to go shut it, until I noticed something in the darkness from outside the door. It was a glowing red eyeball piercing at me like a laser. One side of its face was made out of blue metal, the other made out of some rag material, and it was wearing a straw hat. It was a robot scarecrow! I let out a scream, and it walked off into the darkness. Uncle Willy barged in moments later holding his rifle. "What's wrong!?" he asked frantically. "I-I saw a robot scarecrow!" I shouted. "He put his rifle down, and gave me an "are you serious?" look. "It was just a bad dream. Now go back to sleep." he said as he walked out of the room. What was that thing? Was I just seeing things? Probably. No way what I thought I saw was real. It's impossible. Scarecrows coming to life I can get behind, but robot scarecrows? Yeah, no. I was probably just seeing things. Chapter 6 The next morning, I noticed something strange. There was a scarecrow out in the hallway near my door. Did Uncle Willy put that there? I sneaked passed the scarecrow, and went downstairs. There was another scarecrow, leaning next to the front door. It looked very creepy. The dining room also had scarecrows in it. Okay, this is getting strange. I went into the kitchen and saw Uncle Willy making pancakes. "Pancakes, my favorite!" he exclaimed. There was a scarecrow sitting in a chair tucked in the table. "Uhh... Uncle Willy... what is up with the scarecrows...?" I asked confused and disturbed. "Oh, right. Them." There was a brief pause. "They're here to protect the house." he explained. "What? Protect the house from what?" I asked very confused. "Evil spirits." he said. There was another brief pause. "You know, it's best you stop asking questions. Okay?" Uncle Willy demanded. "Um... okay." I said awkwardly, and still confused. Seriously, what is up with Uncle Willy? He's acting very strange. The scarecrows will protect us? Evil spirits? Has he lost his mind? I finished my pancakes, though it was hard to with a creepy scarecrow sitting next to me. After that, I went outside to tell Clarvin about what I saw last night. "Yeah, you were probably just seeing things. I mean, a robot scarecrow?" Come on now." Clarv stated. "How would Uncle Willy get a hold of a robot scarecrow anyway?" I speculated. "Maybe he bought one from a mad scientist." Clarv suggested. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Something strange is going on with Uncle Willy. He placed a bunch of sc--" Hey! Stay away!" Uncle Willy called from behind, intervening with the conversation. He didn't want me talking to Clarvin. I shrugged, as I awkwardly walked away from Clarvin. "I told you not to talk to him again." Willy warned, pointing at me. "I know, I'm sorry." I apologized. Uncle Willy continued his hoe work. "Uncle Willy... I don't know what I saw last night was a bad dream or not. I think it might've been real." I confessed. Uncle Willy stopped raking the hoe, and turned to look at me. "What are you talking about?" he asked somewhat miffed. "Like... I don't think it was a dream. I don't know if I was just seeing things either. It seemed so real." I explained. He just kind of stared at me. "Willy, is there something you're hiding from me?" I asked. His eyes widened. "Actually... that was me last night." Uncle Willy confessed. "What?" I gasped. "Yep, I was carrying around my scarecrow through the hallway. I stopped to check on you to see if you were asleep." Willy explained. "B-but you barged in with your rifle moments later!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I was pretending to act like I didn't know what was going on. I didn't want you to find out." Willy explained some more. I stood there speechless. "Alright, now go water the plants or something." Willy demanded. Chapter 7 Some time later, it was nighttime. There was a pretty rough thunderstorm going on outside, so I had a hard time trying to go to sleep. Rain was hitting the window hard, all while the sound of roaring thunder shook the house. Some how, over the sound of the booming thunder, a loud noise came from downstairs. It sounded like something shattered. I slipped on my slippers, and went down the stairs. It was pretty dark, but the constant lightning made it easier to see. As I took the final step down the stairs, a creepy scarecrow jumped out in front of me. Well, it didn't jump out. But it was dangling from the ceiling, lightly spinning around. Lightning strut from outside, and I could see its face better. It had the face of evil. Heartless, and cold. I crept away from the scarecrow, and something caught my eye. The door that leads down to the basement was creaked open. Huh? I thought it was locked. Could Uncle Willy be in there? Maybe that's where the noise came from. I approached the basement door. I pushed the door back slowly. It made a loud creaking noise. The basement hallways were pitch black. But there was a yellow light source coming from underneath the door where the scarecrow room is. I took slow steps down the hallway, and approached the scarecrow room door. There's no way I'm going to open it. Uncle Willy is probably in there. But why? Why is he in there at this time of night? Then I remembered something. The windows. The scarecrow room has windows next to the door for some reason. I crawled on the floor, and gently peaked out my head from below. I saw him. Chapter 8 It was Uncle Willy. He was sitting in a chair, and had a scarecrow the size of a kid on that table. He was doing something to it. Maybe he's repairing it. The room was dimly lit by two candles, so it was pretty hard to see in there as well. I don't think I should be down here. But part of me wants to keep watching. So I did. Uncle Willy dropped something, so he bent to the left side to pick it up. That's when I got a better view of the scarecrow's face. Something about it wasn't right... wait... is... t-that-- No. It can't be. I let out a gasp. That's when Uncle Willy looked from behind, and saw me. I bolted out of there, and headed for my room. Thunder boomed intensively as I ran up the stairs. I made it to my room, and locked the door. I couldn't breath. He k-killed my friend, and for what? Is he making him a scarecrow? I think he has lost his mind. He's a complete psychopath. Then all of a sudden, I heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs. Oh dear God... I'm next. I panicked. Where do I go? Where do I hide? The door knob turned from the other side, and the door opened. He's in here now. I hid under the bed. I put my hand over my mouth to cover up my intense breathing. Luckily, the intense storm outside made it harder to hear. I heard his footsteps get closer. His feet came into view. He took a step by my nightstand, and stopped. He just stood there. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I could hardly breath, and I felt like throwing up. What I assume to be blood started dripping from where was at. Was his hand bleeding? I don't know, but what I do know is-- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Chapter 9 I let out a blood-curdling scream, as Uncle Willy lifted the mattress from the bed from, revealing me. He was holding the decapitated head of Clarvin with blood dripping from it. The head had stitches and needles in it, and some of his hair was missing. Willy looked odd too, as there were these things sticking out of his hands. I laid there screaming my head off. Willy had enough, and reached his hand out to grab me. I had no choice but to get up, and make a run for it. I had no idea where to go. Do I run outside and get lost in miles of cornfields at midnight? Or do I... I DON'T KNOW! I have no idea where to go. For some reason, I decided to run into the basement. I shut the door from behind, and headed for the scarecrow room. I enteted the room. My body was frozen, and I felt my heart stop. On the table was Clarvin's headless body, with his stomach cut open, and his intestines leaking out. I got shaky and dizzy. I felt like I was going to pass out. I started to tumble, accidnelty knocking over a candle on the table. It lit Clarvin's body on fire, and it was slowly spearding. Uncle Willy then barged into the room. He stared at me, then the fire. "You dirty little bitch!" he yelled. Tears were rolling down my eyes at this point. Uncle Willy threw Clarvin's head at me, which made me back off into the left corner of the room, where the left candle stick was at. Uncle Willy quickly walked to me, probably to kill me. He was dangerously close, and I felt the world flashing before my eyes. That's when I got the burning hot candle stick, and jammed it in deep into his right eye socket. He tried to avoid it, but he was too slow. He began screaming, as blood started to leak from his right eye. The candle was still on fire too, so he is also burning from the inside. I wasn't done yet. While he was spazing out in pain, I pushed him into the fiery table. He quickly got off of it, but he still had a lot of fire on him. His whole back was practically on fire. "How's it like to be in hell?" I taunted. The fire was getting worse, spreading faster and faster. I had to get out of the room, and let the evil bastard burn. Chapter 10 I bolted out of the room, and headed for the outside. I opened the front door, and was immediately greeted by extremely heavy rain, intense thunder, and very strong winds. Corn was getting flown around in the air, and I could hardly see it was so intense. Then... one gigantic flash of lightning out in the distance revealed my worst nightmare. A twister. It was heading for the house. I need to take shelter now. But where? I can't go back inside. My dying psycho Uncle is in there, and the house is slowly catching on fire. Is this how it all ends? Is this my fate? No. I will not accept this. I decided to brace myself, and head behind the house to see if there was an alternative entrance to the basement. Sure enough there was. But it was locked. The twister was getting louder, and closer. I need to get in. I quickly searched around the area, and found a small sledge hammer. I got it, and broke the lock off of the basement doors. I quickly hustled inside, and the doors from behind. Pitch black now. I couldn't see a thing, and it doesn't help that this appears to be a very long staircase. It's okay though. I can do this. I just need to do baby steps. After I took tiny steps, one by one, I eventually made it down to the very bottom. It took a couple of minutes though. It smelled absolutely horrendous, like the worst smell you could every possibly imagine. By the time I reached the bottom, the tornado was already at the house. I could hear it on top of me. I scrambled through the darkness, bumping into gooey, soft, and hard things. They appeared to be dangling from the ceiling. I didn't know what they were, but I didn't speculate, because I need to take cover now. I then bump into what appeared to be a wall. I bumbled around some more, and fell into a half-opened door. My head hit the concrete, and I passed out. Chapter 11 I woke-up. I was in some kind of destroyed room, barley intacted. W-where am I? I looked around me, and saw a door behind me. I was covered in "dust", and was suffering from an intense migraine. I got up, and opened the door. I was in some kind of destroyed large basement. There was broken debris everywhere. Despite the basement having lots of debris in it, the concrete structure was largely intact, and the stairs were too. I still don't know what happened, or where I'm at. The clouds were extremely cloudy and gray. Broken debris... destroyed... cloudy. Wait, did a tornado tear though here or something? I climbed up the steps, though it was kind of hard too, because I was really sore for some reason. I reached the top, and I was on the dirty dry ground now. My jaw completely dropped. D-dead bodies... hundreds of them. I was surrounded by land filled with nothing. No trees, no houses. Just pure land, but with debris and dead bodies everywhere. The bodies were all mangled and deformed looking. They all looked like half-human, half-scarecrow hybrids. W-what is the meaning of his? "Hey Marg!" a grumbled voice called from behind. I turned around, and saw a disfigured human, with a messing right eye, and skin completely burnt. I didn't even question it, or react to it. The only thing I could do was reply. "Where am!? Who are you!? And who's Marg!?" Category:Scarecrows Category:Houses Category:Psychopaths Category:Deaths Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Natural Disasters Category:Twist Ending